


Breakfast

by MoonsWriter



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Gen, Jay’s a good brother, M/M, Rhodestead asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsWriter/pseuds/MoonsWriter
Summary: Jay wants to know who his brother is dating and he plans on finding out by questioning Will in front of an early breakfast.Will does not speak. But he finds out anyway.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Will Halstead, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Here I am again, after months.  
> Sorry, hope you didn’t miss me too much.  
> Anyway, this is a really really short.... something.  
> I don’t know what it is but we’re in quarantine and I was just going through my docs and.. well, this.  
> Bye.

Connor and Will are dating for five weeks now and last night, after their date, Connor spent the night at Will’s apartment for the first time.  
The problem is that Jay doesn’t know it and he, this morning of all, has decided to have breakfast at his brother’s place and to spend the minutes they both have before work, together. Jay knows his brother is dating someone and this breakfast is exactly about finding out who. 

It’s 6.50 am and probably Will’s still sleeping, Jay knocks twice at the door but no one comes to open it so he decides to use his key.  
He enters the apartment and goes towards the kitchen area that’s empty like the living room, so he smirks devilishly and approaches the bedroom soundlessly thinking about how to scare his brother awake.  
He frowns when notices some clothes on the floor outside the bedroom’s door and he is almost ashamed of himself when looking inside the room he sees his brother’s body covered only by sheets and lying next to another one just as naked.  
His eyes go wide open for a second when he recognises Dr. Rhodes as the other body in Will’s bed; Jay smiles and shakes his head because, now that he thinks of it, a lot of things are so much clearer. 

He decides to go and buy the breakfast at the coffee shop down the block and if he comes back with an extra coffee, well, it’s just a very fortunate case.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am almost ashamed to be here again after so much time with only this but.. it’s all I’ve got, sorry.  
> Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.  
> Kiss.


End file.
